Vylin Elbrunne nee Andici
Introduction Vylin Elbrunne nee Andici (played by Kim Delaney) is a well known lawyer residing in Belize. Though her practice in San Francisco, Vylin has made a name for herself but often dedicating too muchtime to her work. In the future plots, she had made it to judge and attempts to balance her time as mother and career woman. Family Information Immediate Family Born April 14, 2340, Vylin is the only child between parents Aaple Andici (2319) and Skertz Andici (2317). She is Half Betazed and half Ullian, which cancels out any telepathic or emphatic abilities she may have had otherwise. Children Samantha Elbrunne Born October 18, 2382, Samantha Elbrunne is a child between Vylin and Andrus Elbrunne. Samantha is known for her curious ways, often relating herself to Nancy Drew. Her and Andrus are very close while she maintains a decent relationship with her mother. Samantha's arrival into the world was a surprise to everyone as Vylin had no idea she was pregnant for the entire gestation period! Maxly Elbrunne Born July 23, 2384 Maxly Elbrunne is the second daughter born to Andrus and Vylin Elbrunne. In future plots she did not exist until Samantha went back in time and was able to prevent her mother from losing the baby because of an undiagnosed disease. Q made a deal with Samantha after winning a moral contest and she was able to experience her siblings for at least a year and more if she wished it. Maxly is known for he engineering prowess. Morgan Elbrunne Born June 2385, Morgan is the baby between Vylin and Andrus Elbrunne. She only existed in the past for some time, until an intervention from Q brought her into future plots. Everyone else is aware of this as normal save Samanta (see her profile for more infomation). Edward Elbrunne Born November 22, 2355, Edward was the result of puppy love between, then Cadet, Andrus Elbrunne and his TA Paige Miller. After realizing she was pregnant, Paige and Andrus remained together, getting help from her parents while on Earth so he was able to graduate. Edward was a good child until the untimely death of his mother in the Dominion War, prompting him to drop out of school and run off with the Maquis. Later, Andrus eventually reconnected with him and was able to place his son into rehab. Personal Life "Harold" Post 5186 Andrus Elbrunne After meeting through answering a personal ad, Vylin and Andrus Elbrunne soon blossomed into something more and they were married September 24, 2381. In 2382, there were tensions between them when Vylin's behaviour took an odd turn. Unsure what was going on with her, they were both surprised when she realized she had been pregnant and didn't even know it. Lingering tension from this issue and dealing with the new baby distanced the two and Vylin began to pour more and more of herself into her job. Finding that he wasn't getting enough attention, Andrus had an affair with Margianne Savoi. When Vylin found out, she almost divorced him, but they settled their differences and they are still married in future plots. Career In 2358 when Vylin was 18 she applied and was accepted to the law program at Brown University. She obtained her law degree there and passed the bar in 2362. Having her own practice in San Francisco, she is currently a lawyer and working her way up with judgeship in mind. In Future Plots she has obtained this goal, but not mention as when when. Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Betazoid Category:Ullian Category:Civilian Category:Laura's Character Category:Security/Law